A Sangre Fría
by ANITA ROCIO
Summary: ONE-SHOT para The Sadness Story Contest. Nessie se queda sola en casa y recibe una visita que a Jake no lo hace muy feliz. Los celos y el amor no correspondido pueden desencadenar tragedias imperdonables...
1. A Sangre Fría

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **A Sangre Fría

**Autor:** ANITA ROCIO

**Pareja:** Jacob/Nessie/Nahuel

**Summary: **Nessie se queda sola en casa y recibe una visita que a Jake no lo hace muy feliz. Los celos y el amor no correspondido pueden desencadenar tragedias imperdonables...

**Rating: **M

**Número de palabras: **4,239

* * *

**A SANGRE FRÍA**

– ¡Ja! ¡Yo gano! – grité triunfal. Jake y Nahuel habían estado con los videojuegos toda la tarde. No paraban de competir ni un segundo y como ya me habían cansado, decidí unírmeles. Si no puedes con ellos… – Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. – bostecé y estiré los brazos.

– ¿Otra? ¿O no te animas, vampirito? – lo instigó mi novio.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Ya es hora de dormir! – me quejé.

– ¿Tienes la casa para ti sola y quieres ir a dormir? – me miró Jake incrédulo. Era verdad, toda mi familia se había ido de vacaciones y me habían dejado quedarme sola (no sin un duro y complejo proceso de convencimiento por mi parte) porque no quería separarme de mi Jake y él no podía acompañarnos por sus estudios. Y Nahuel había decidido visitarnos.

– ¿Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos y tú prefieres jugar con Nahuel? – contraataqué.

– Bueno… no estamos exactamente solos. – se aclaró la garganta. – Hay algunos moros en la costa. – miró de reojo a Nahuel.

– Si molesto, no tengo ningún problema en irme. – respondió algo triste, algo enojado.

– ¡Claro…– comenzó Jake, pero lo corté, conociendo sus intensiones:

– ¡Claro que no molestas! Y ya es hora de dormir, no de jugar, no de… – medio me sonrojé al mirar a mi novio, él sonrió pícaramente conociendo perfectamente mis pensamientos. – Hora de dormir y punto. Tú tienes que estudiar, además. Sino Billy se va a enojar conmigo.

– La verdad, no puedo creer cómo tardarte tanto en convencer a tus papás de que te dejen quedarte sola. Eres como una hija ideal.– bufó Jake.

– Sin el _como_, gracias. – bromeé. – Ahora, a dormir. Tú a tu casa, amor. – Por más que me moría por que se quedara y así pudiera dormir en sus brazos, no era para nada apropiado con Nahuel en la casa. Especialmente, conociendo nuestras hormonas.

– Y sabes bien que papá nunca se podría enojar contigo.

– Vale, vale. Deja de prolongar la partida.

– ¿Y éste dónde va a dormir? – otra vez los celos.

– Éste tiene nombre. – se defendió Nahuel. – Y se va a quedar en la habitación de huéspedes, para tu información. – por suerte Nahuel era un poco más maduro que Jake.

– Más te vale. – lo amenazó en un susurro.

– No voy a hacer nada que Nessie no quiera. –acotó Nahuel alzando una ceja sugerentemente. Corrección: Igual nivel de madurez. Aunque fue chistoso el comentario y de la reacción de Jake, ni hablar; contuve la risa y arrastré a mi novio a la puerta de entrada, lejos de la mirada de mi amigo, y lo besé apasionadamente.

– ¿Más tranquilo ahora? – susurré en su oído.

– ¿Tranquilo? ¿Te parece que me dejaste tranquilo, después de semejante beso? – murmuró casi sin aliento.

– Te amo. Sólo a ti. – solté perdiéndome en sus ojos.

– Lo sé. Yo te amo mucho más. – sonrió dulcemente.

– ¡Estás pesado con la competencia, eh! Te voy a dejar ganar esta. – reí. – Ahora…

– … a dormir. – completó mi orden, no sin rodar los ojos. – Vale, vale. – me besó nuevamente. – Cualquier cosa, me llamas. – Entiéndase por eso: "cualquier cosa que te haga Nahuel, me llamas". Me podría haber enojado, pero se la dejé pasar.

– ¡Amor! – lo llamé cuando bajaba las escaleras de la entrada. Él se volteó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, seguramente pensando que lo iba a invitar a quedarse toda la noche. – ¡Yo te amo muuuucho más! – le lancé un beso y cerré la puerta rápidamente para que no pudiera replicar.

– ¡Ya me voy a vengar! – se carcajeó desde afuera uniéndose a mis risas.

– ¿Se fue ya? – apareció Nahuel de la nada.

– ¡Wow! ¡Me asustaste! – mi corazón latió con fuerza.

– Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres. – bromeó.

– Seguro, seguro. Bueno… me voy a dormir.

– Si… – hizo una pausa como si quisiera decirme algo. – Yo también. – le di un beso en la mejilla, como solía hacer, y me fui a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el canto de un pájaro rarísimo, precioso, pero que jamás había visto. Su plumaje me recordaba al fuego. Su canto era casi angelical, así que me quedé un rato en la cama escuchando su concierto tan armonioso. Finalmente me levanté porque mi celular comenzó a sonar. Había 10 mensajes en el buzón de voz. Comencé a escucharlos.

El primero era de mamá y papá:

– _Hola, cielo. Confío en que se están portando bien. – decía mamá._

– _Eso va por ti, Jacob. – acotó papá._

– _Bueno, no queremos molestarte más. Llámanos, por favor. Besos para Jake y Nahuel. – saludó mamá. _

–_Te amamos. – se despidieron al unísono._

El segundo era de los tíos Rose y Emmett:

– _Hola, preciosa. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¿Estás comiendo bien? No estás desvelándote demasiado, ¿verdad? Sino, después las ojeras son difíciles de quitar. – comenzó a hablar rápidamente mi preocupada tía._

– _Cálmate, Rose. La vas a marear. – se oía la voz de Emmett. – Buenas, Nessie. Pórtate como siempre. _

– _¿Y eso se supone que es un consejo? – se quejó la tía._

– _No hagas nada que tu mamá no haría. Eso sí que es un gran consejo. – se carcajeó Emmett. Y se oyó un golpe seco. Seguramente mamá andaba cerca._

– _Abrígate bien cuando salgas. – seguía Rose con su actitud super maternal._

– _Bueno, Rosie. Ya está. – decía Emmett. Se oía a la tía de lejos enojada, como si Emmett le hubiera quitado el teléfono. – ¡Te queremos, campeona! – finalizó y cortó._

El tercero era de los tíos Alice y Jasper:

– _¡Buenas, dormilona! – la voz cantarina de Alice era inconfundible. – ¡No vas a creer los vestidos que te compré! ¡Están para morirse! ¡También compré un par de cosas para Jake y para Nahuel! – "un par de cosas" en el mundo de Alice, significaba: un traje, tres camisas, unos zapatos, lentes de sol y muy probablemente uno o dos sombreros. – Ahh… tienes que ir el sábado al mall, vi que va a haber una gran liquidación. Por cierto, el vestido celeste me va a encantar. ¡Gracias! – imposible sorprenderla. Ya no le costaba tanto ver mi futuro. Excepto cuando estaba con Jake. – Creo que eso es todo. Ah, no. El viernes va a nevar fuerte. Rose me pidió que te recordara que te abrigues bien. El conjunto que te regalé para Navidad, se verá perfecto. Ahora sí, eso es todo. Salúdala, Jazz._

– _Hola, Nessie. – siempre tan demostrativo con las palabras. _

– _Está mandando una ola de amor y alegría. Se olvida que por teléfono no funciona. – explicó la tía. – ¡Te queremos muuuucho! ¡Cuídate!_

El cuarto era de Rose nuevamente:

– _Te dijo Alice que te abrigues bien, ¿verdad? Sino, te lo recuerdo. _

– _Déjala tranquila ya, Rose. Vamos a esquiar. – se escuchaba a Emmett quejarse._

– _Vale, vale. – le respondía. – Y no pases demasiado tiempo con el perro, te puede contagiar sus pulgas. – ¡Ja! Y ella ya hablaba como Jake._

El quinto era de los abuelos:

– _Hola, dulzura. – Esme sonaba siempre tan melodiosa que sólo el escuchar su voz hacía me hacía sonreír. – No te quiero molestar. Ya escuché que Rose se encargó de recordarte todo. Pásenla lindo y cuídense. Ahora te paso con tu abuelo. Te adoro, hija. Besito._

– _¿Nessie? Cualquier problema, llámanos y también a la manada que están más cerca. Cuando volvamos tengo que comentarte sobre los avances que obtuve en los experimentos del medicamento que estoy creando. – al abuelo le encantaba comentarme sobre sus investigaciones, ya que a mi me encantaba que lo hiciera. El día que le dije que quería estudiar medicina, se sintió sumamente orgulloso y feliz. – Te dejo un beso. Te quiero, hija._

Los 5 mensajes restantes eran de Jake. Celos, celitos, celotes, celositos y más celos de Nahuel. ¿Qué no entendía que era sólo mi mejor amigo?

Llamé primero a Jake.

– Amor. – contestó apenas llamé.

– Sí. Recién me levanto. No. No he visto a Nahuel en toooda la noche. Sí. Ahora voy a cazar algo. Sí. Voy con Nahuel. No. No puedes venir sino hasta que termines de estudiar. Sí. Me llenaste el buzón de voz. Sí. Por supuesto que te amo con toda mi alma. Y no. No me quieres más de lo que yo a ti. ¿Eso es todo? – recité sin dejarlo formular las preguntas.

– Vale, vale. Sé que me comporto como un novio celoso.

– Noooo. Para nada. Te parece nomás. – respondí irónicamente.

– Muy chistosa. Bueno. Me voy a estudiar. Beso.

– Estudia mucho. Te amo.

– Yo más. – y cortó sin dejarme replicar. Unos segundos después me llegó un mensaje de texto. "¡Te avisé que me iba a vengar! ¡Wahaha!". A mi pesar, me reí.

– ¡Buenos días, Bella Durmiente! – me saludó Nahuel cuando bajé las escaleras. Estaba escribiendo algo que guardó cuando me acerqué.

– ¿Tanto dormí que todos hacen hincapié en eso? ¿Qué hora es, a todo esto? – bostecé.

– Es pasado el mediodía. – respondió. – Habrás tenido alguna pesadilla, por eso estás tan cansada. – sugirió.

– No recuerdo haber soñado nada. Bueno, no importa. ¿Vamos a comer?

– Genial. Muero de hambre. Se me antoja una pantera.

– ¿Pantera? Por acá no vas a encontrar, me parece.

– ¿Quién dijo que iba a buscar por acá?

– ¿Qué sugieres?

– ¡Carrera hasta la frontera! – y salió disparado. Corrí tras de él. Recorrimos unos 300km. Cazamos nuestras panteras y nos reímos como siempre que estábamos juntos. Nahuel sabía una infinidad de leyendas y mitos de todas las culturas habidas y por haber y siempre tenía una nueva para contarme. Y no sólo las contaba, sino que se compenetraba tanto con las historias, que las actuaba y parecía que nos transportábamos a esos lugares en esas épocas y que nosotros mismos vivíamos las leyendas que tanto me gustaban.

Cuando volví a casa nos encontramos a Leah esperándonos.

– Hasta que al fin llegan. – saludó algo fastidiada. – ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?

– ¿El gran alfa te mandó de niñera? – bromeé aunque estaba un tanto molesta por su actitud. – ¡Cierto! A ti nadie te manda. Por eso eres una de las mujeres que más admiro. – traté de suavizar su enojo, al fin y al cabo, no debe ser nada lindo que te manden a vigilar a la novia de tu hermano. Eso la hizo reír.

– Buena elección, Nessie. – asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, por lo visto ustedes ya comieron pero yo no como desde esta mañana temprano.

– Indirecta entregada. – dijo Nahuel. – Ya me voy a cocinarte algo.

– ¿Cocinas? – parecía sinceramente sorprendida, sin rastro de sarcasmo… – ¿Y cocinas bien? – Ok, tal vez un pequeñísimo rastro; siendo Leah, nunca se sabe.

– Eso tendrás que decirlo tú. – y se dirigió a la cocina.

– ¿Quieres ver una película? – le ofrecí. – Alquilé "El día de los Enamorados" y todavía no la he podido ver. – ante su mirada agregué: – O podemos ver Avatar si lo prefieres, esa tampoco la vi.

– ¿En 3D? – preguntó emocionada.

– Sí, claro. Para eso está el proyector de mi habitación. ¿Vamos?

– Te sigo. – en medio de la escalera se detuvo. – ¿Sabes? Ve poniendo la peli, voy a hacer pop corn. Tal vez tenemos suerte y el Sr. Chef sabe cómo hacer el caramelo. – sugirió amablemente y se fue para la cocina.

– ¡Genial!

– ¡Bellas damas, la comida está servida! Tienes que probar esto, Nessie. Hasta a mí me encanta. – apareció Nahuel en la puerta de mi cuarto cuando nosotras estábamos viendo la película. Se sorprendió al ver que ambas llorábamos sin consuelo. – Mejor no veo esa peli nunca. – suspiró. Puse pausa.

– ¿Comemos en la cama? – sugerí.

– Al fin estamos hablando en el mismo idioma. – respondió Leah.

Comimos y terminamos de ver la película.

– ¿Helado de postre? – ofreció Nahuel.

– ¿También haces helado? – preguntó Leah.

– Seguro. Es muy sencillo. Primero, abro la puerta de la casa, luego salgo y me voy a la heladería y una vez allí pido los gustos que quiero y pago. Por último regreso y sirvo el helado.

– ¿Te comiste una Krusty-Burger? – se burló Leah.

– Es todo un proceso, hacer helado. Aunque hay un atajo. Delivery. Prefiero lo tradicional así ejercito un poco.

– Bueno, ve a ejercitar comprando 4kg de helado. Más tarde viene Jakie. – contesté a sus caras de sorpresa por la cantidad que pedía. – Aquí tienes. – le alcancé un billete.

– Por favor, no me ofendas. Yo invito, señorita. – y nos saludó caballerosamente dándonos un beso en las manos a cada una antes de irse.

– Voy a lavar esto. – recogí los platos.

– Te ayudo. – ofreció Leah.

– Estás que te caes del sueño. Duerme un rato.

– Tienes razón.

– ¡Wow! Nunca pensé que la gran Leah me diera la razón.

– No te acostumbres demasiado.

– Duerme, total sin Nahuel aquí, no tienes que hacer de niñera. Cuando llegue con el helado te aviso. – le corrí las cortinas y le acomodé las almohadas para que pudiera descansar más a gusto. – Creo que no hay necesidad de una manta. – bromeé.

– Gracias. – susurró cuando salía.

– Cuando quieras.

– ¡Hola, amor! – me sorprendió mi lobo preferido tomándome por la espalda mientras lavaba los platos.

– ¿Cómo estás, mi vida? – besé dulcemente su nariz. Le encantaba que hiciera eso.

– No tan bien. Me acabo de cruzar a la sangui… – se aclaró la garganta ante mi mirada de "cuidado con lo que dices de mi amigo" – Nahuel. ¿Qué hicieron, hoy? – preguntó tratando de no lucir tan celoso (sin mucho éxito) mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesada de la cocina.

– Ya sabes que toda mi familia se fue de vacaciones. Y, sí. Durmió en el cuarto de _huéspedes_. – hice énfasis en huéspedes. – Sabes que tiene que dormir, es como yo. – respondí algo irritada. Amaba el hecho de que fuéramos honestos el uno con el otro, pero últimamente parecía que no confiaba en mí para nada.

– No es que no confíe en ti. – respondió a mis pensamientos. Lo hacía bastante seguido, como yo con él, y sin necesidad de que yo usara mi don. – Es en él en quien no confío. Hay algo en él que no me termina de gustar…

– Pues Nahuel es mi amigo, y espero que puedas hacer el esfuerzo, porque te guste o no, así continuaremos. – le comuniqué finalmente hastiada de tanta desconfianza. Si no era porque Nahuel me miraba de tal forma o de tal otra, o porque se reía de mis chistes o yo de los suyos, era porque tomaba mi mano o me hacía algún cumplido. Al principio, eran algo graciosos sus celos, pero esos últimos días se estaba volviendo bastante pesado Y, sinceramente, me dolía que no confiara en nuestro amor.

– ¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de pelear. Se me ocurren otras cosas mucho más interesantes para hacer en una casa libre de padres lectores de mentes y con super oído. – comenzó a besar mi cuello con delicadeza y luego con más urgencia…

– ¡Llegué! – nos interrumpió Nahuel. – Uy… perdón. Pero traje el helado. – sonó avergonzado.

– Jakie, ¿por qué no vas a despertar a Leah? Está en mi cuarto. – le pedí para que no se lanzara sobre mi amigo.

Comimos el helado en relativa paz.

– ¿Qué planes tienen para esta noche? – preguntó Jake haciéndose el inocente, pero bien sabía yo qué estaba tramando.

– Tenía ganas de ir al parque de diversiones yo. – me sorprendió Leah con su comentario.

– Genial. ¿Vamos? – me preguntó Jake. – ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – me sorprendió aún más invitando a Nahuel.

– Gra… gracias. – al parecer a él le pareció inesperado también.

Pasamos una noche increíble, entre risas, bromas, juegos y demás.

En un momento Jake se las ingenió para perder a Leah y Nahuel. Así que me cargó y me llevó corriendo por el bosque hasta la casa.

– Al fin solos. – susurró de manera sugestiva contra mi cuello, al bajarme en la entrada de mi casa.

– ¡Jake! Ni siquiera les avisamos que nos íbamos. – lo reprendí, pero sin poder evitar reírme.

– No te preocupes, Leah se encarga. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí. Dejamos algo pendiente esta tarde. – y me besó apasionadamente. Volvió a cargarme en sus brazos y me llevó a mi habitación. Me tendió sobre la cama, se posó suavemente sobre mí y cada uno se perdió en los brazos de otro…

Desperté a la medianoche con el canto de aquella ave extrañamente hermosa que parecía una llama. Atrapada en su melodía no me dí cuenta de que Jake no estaba a mi lado sino hasta después de unos minutos.

– Amor. – lo llamé. – ¡Amor! – levanté un poco más la voz, lo suficiente para que me oyera si estaba en la casa. Pero como no me respondía me levanté y noté que, sobre mi mesa de luz, uno de mis libros preferidos estaba abierto y dentro de él encontré una carta. Era de Nahuel. Seguramente la había dejado antes de irse a comprar el helado.

"_Necesito que hablemos de algo muy importante. Te espero a medianoche al lado de la lagunita, sobre la roca negra. Con todo mi amor. Nahuel._"

– Jake. – susurré. ¿Y si él la había leído?

Alcancé a ponerme una remera y unos jeans y corrí hacia la roca. Allí estaba mi amigo sentado, observando el agua. Suspiré. Por lo visto, estaba algo paranoica. Seguramente Jake se había ido a otro lado y ni siquiera había notado la carta.

– Viniste. – dijo sin darse vuelta.

– Vi la carta. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar a que salga el sol? – bromeé.

– Creo que ya lo sabes. – contestó al voltearse. Me di cuenta de que no me miraba a los ojos.

– ¿Una ayuda tal vez? – traté de alivianar la tensión un poco.

– Te amo, Renesmee. No como a una amiga, no como a una hermana. Sino como mujer. Eres lo más importante para mí, lo más bello de este mundo, lo único en lo que pienso cuando estoy despierto y lo único con lo que sueño… – soltó todo de una vez y sin anestesia. Me dejó sin palabras. Honestamente, no me lo esperaba. – Haría lo que sea por ti. Lo que sea. Cometería cualquier locura. – comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia mí y me dio… miedo. Parecía fuera de sí. – Tú sabes que nunca te haría daño, no a propósito… – puso sus manos alrededor de mi cara y finalmente me miró directo a los ojos… Estaban enrojecidos. Parecía que había estado llorando.

– ¿Qué… qué te pasa, Nahuel? Me estás asustando.

– Sabes que nunca haría nada para dañarte… no a propósito. – repitió y comenzó a llorar y a respirar entrecortadamente. En ese momento me percaté de un olor dulce que no debería estar allí. Quité sus manos de mi rostro y corrí en dirección de ese aroma, desesperada, presa del pánico. No podía ser. No podía ser.

No podía encontrar la fuente de ese olor y la oscuridad de la noche no hacía nada para ayudarme.

– No se supone que fuera así. Lo había planeado todo. Iba a ser romántico, tierno, dulce. – salió Nahuel detrás de un árbol. – Pero él apareció hecho una fiera. Celoso. Furioso. Quería pelea. Al principio no quise pelear, pero luego comenzó a decir todas esas cosas sobre mí y sobre ti… que me tenías lástima, que nunca me amarías, que era poca cosa para ti… que era sólo tu amigo… hacía sonar a la palabra "amigo" como un insulto demasiado hiriente… No lo pensé, fue… fue un accidente. Nunca haría nada para lastimarte. – repitió mientras temblaba. – Recuerdo haberme abalanzado sobre su cuello y… Cuando me di cuenta él estaba… Traté de ayudarlo cuando me calmé, pero el veneno… el veneno ya había entrado en su organismo… Y tú sabes que es… letal para ellos…– Hizo un silencio. Yo no me había movido un centímetro desde que había comenzado a hablar. Estaba como en un transe. No asociaba las palabras…No tenían sentido… _Celoso, Pelea, Veneno… Letal…_ – Tienes que perdonarme. Lo harás, ¿verdad? Eres mi amiga. La persona más comprensiva que he conocido en mi larga existencia. Te amo. Sabes que nunca jamás te causaría daño adrede. – volvió a repetir y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente. Levanté mi mano en señal de alto y volví a rastrear ese aroma dulce…

Cuando vi _su_ cuerpo inerte tirado, cubierto de sangre y con sus hermosos ojos ya sin expresión, todo se volvió negro y lo último que recuerdo fue que me di vuelta y me lancé sobre aquella sanguijuela asesina que no merecía seguir respirando…

No recobré el sentido sino hasta que sentí un leve calor. Por un momento, una chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de mí… Pero inmediatamente se fugó, al darme cuenta de que ese calor no era _su_ cercanía… Era una fogata, que al parecer yo había prendido y que estaba alimentando con los restos del cuerpo de Nahuel, que yo misma había despedazado con mis manos y dientes. Al acabar, observé cómo se consumía lentamente mientras su sangre corría por mi cara.

Cuando se apagó por completo, la oscuridad y el frío de la noche se apoderaron de mí y me di cuenta de que de nada había servido esa venganza… eso no era justicia… había acabado con la vida de mi amigo, que no se había cansado de repetirme que había sido un accidente, que no lo había hecho a propósito, que no estaba en sus cabales cuando lo hizo. Y aunque Nahuel lo hubiera planificado todo, yo no tenía ningún derecho de matarlo a sangre fría… En un breve momento de lucidez, recordé sus últimas palabras antes de arrancarle la cabeza, mientras me dedicaba una mirada perdida… con su último aliento, susurró un triste _"Te amo. Perdóname, por favor."_…

De igual modo, nada importaba ya… porque nada, nada me iba a devolver a mi corazón, a mi alma, a mi todo… nadie ni nada de lo que hiciera iba a regresarme a mi Jake… Jamás iba a ser feliz de nuevo. Nunca podría respirar profundamente ni reír con todas mis fuerzas… Nunca sentiría esa calidez que sólo sus brazos me brindaban ni la dulzura de sus besos… Simplemente nunca viviría de nuevo… Todo mi ser se congeló…

Necesitaba desesperadamente acabar con ese frío que de a poco me consumía... Para mi fortuna, contaba con un último fósforo…

Y derramando lágrimas de hielo, caminé hacia aquella llama eterna en busca de mi otra mitad…


	2. Besos Incómodos

**El ONE SHOT para "The Sadness Story Contest" era el cap anterior... pero no me pude aguantar las ganas de escribir esta continuación para el fic!!! Así q aquí tienen!!!!**

* * *

**Besos Incómodos**

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!!!!!! – me desperté llorando y empapada en sudor. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Pero fue todo tan real. Todavía sentía el calor del fuego quemando mi piel. De hecho, estaba toda roja. Aunque lo peor de todo es que aún sentía ese vacío en el pecho.

– ¡Un momento! ¡¿Jake?! – lo llamé desesperada. – ¡¡Jacob!! – no me respondía. – Igual que en mi sueño. – susurré casi sin aliento. ¿Y si no fue un sueño? Manoteé la remera y los jeans. – El ave. – me di cuenta de repente. – El ave no estaba cuando desperté. No todo sucedió igual. Tranquila. – me decía a mí misma. Entonces me levanté y encontré la nota de Nahuel dentro del libro:

"_Necesito que hablemos de algo muy importante. Te espero a medianoche al lado de la lagunita, sobre la roca negra. Con todo mi amor. Nahuel._"

– Esto no parece una coincidencia. – salí disparada hacia la roca.

Cuando llegué no había nadie. Suspiré aliviada. Pero… ¿y si en ese mismo momento estaban peleando? Tenía que detenerlos.

Busqué el rastro de alguno de ellos.

– ¡Jake! – finalmente sentí el latido de su corazón. Fue el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado nunca. Pasé por detrás de unos arbustos y ahí estaba mi vida. – ¡Amor! – me lancé a sus brazos y lo llené de besos. No me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado extraño sino hasta que lo vi a los ojos. Miraba el vacío, como si hubiera visto a la muerte en persona. _¡Basta, Nessie! ¡No hagas esas comparaciones!_ Me regañé a mí misma cuando recordé el sueño. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme la imagen de Jake muerto. – ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no respondes?

– ¡Ewwwwwwww! – gritó finalmente y comenzó a estremecerse. Parecía a punto de vomitar.

– Yo también estoy contenta de verte. – respondí ofendida con tal bienvenida.

– Perdona, Nessie. Es que… es que… ¡Dios! ¡Qué asco! – bufó.

– Perfecto. No más besos. – y me di vuelta para regresar a casa.

– No, Nessie. No tú…

– ¿Entonces qué? No entiendo nada. – repliqué frustrada.

– Por favor, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta. – suplicó. Realmente parecía que iba a vomitar. Entonces, los arbustos se movieron y de ahí salió Nahuel, ¿abotonándose la camisa? Instintivamente me puse en guardia. Él me observó extrañado.

– ¿Nessie? ¡Genial! ¡Una fiesta! – exclamó irónicamente, aunque parecía algo… ¿sonrojado? – ¿Ya vomitaste, Jacob? – mi novio le gruñó. – Eso te va a enseñar a no ser tan oportuno. Y a mí… a ponerle destinatario a las cartas que escriba. – rodó los ojos. – ¡Vamos, hombre! Mis besos no son tan malos, ¿o sí? – Ahora sí que esto se estaba poniendo demasiado bizarro. _Mis besos le daban asco, Nahuel abotonándose la camisa, otro destinatario para la carta… besos_…

– ¡Jacob Black! ¿Eres gay? ¡Y me engañas… con mi mejor amigo! – chillé tan agudamente que ambos se cubrieron los oídos. De repente, todo se volvió rojo y lo último que recuerdo fue que me di vuelta y me lancé sobre aquella sanguijuela traidora que no merecía seguir respirando…

– ¡Calma, Nessie! – Jacob me levantó de la cintura mientras yo pateaba y arañaba a Nahuel.

– ¿Que me calme? ¡¿Que me calme?! ¡Y tú, perro ingrato! ¡Después de estar conmigo! ¿Te levantas de mi cama y vienes a estar con éste! ¡No lo puedo creer! – y empecé a dirigir mis golpes a Jacob.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Leah apareció detrás del arbusto por donde había salido Nahuel. Abrí los ojos como platos y traté de lanzarme hacia ella, pero el chucho me seguía sosteniendo.

– ¡¡¡¡¿Con ella también?!!!! Así que tremenda fiesta se armaron.

– ¡Cálmate ya, niña exagerada! – me gritó una irritada Leah.

– ¿Yo exagerada? ¿A ti no te parece exagerado pasarla con DOS hombres! ¡Un vampiro y un licántropo, para colmo! ¡Perra! – solté enfurecida.

– Ya estuvo bueno. – me sujetó la cara. – ¿Vas a calmarte o voy a tener que golpearte para que entres en razón? – me amenazó. Respiré profundamente y conté hasta 10… mil. – Así me gusta más. – y me dio la espalda.

– Puta. – susurré. Y como era de esperarse, me escuchó. Se volteó tan rápidamente que no la vi y me abofeteó.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo eres una niña inmadura?

– ¿Una niña? Ah, ya veo… Por eso es que no me invitaron a la fiestita… Porque soy sólo una niñita. – ya estaba hablando ilógicamente. – Por lo menos no soy una ninfómana como tú, perra. – Nahuel estaba por hablar pero Leah levantó una mano en señal de alto y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí mientras yo seguía gritando descontroladamente.

– Por lo que he visto en la cabeza de Jake tú no eres ninguna santa. – pareció entender algo. – ¿Así que lo que querías era que te invitáramos? – murmuró… seductoramente lamiéndose los labios. – A ver si así te callas. – tomó mi cara con ambas manos y me besó bruscamente. – Parece que funcionó. Por fin cerraste el pico. A ver si ahora le explican. – rodó los ojos. Jake y Nahuel estaban tan atónitos como yo. Ambos con las bocazas y los ojos tan abiertos como yo. Pero por otras razones…

– ¡Hombres! – exclamamos Leah y yo al unísono. Medio reímos.

– Por lo visto, voy a tener que dar yo las explicaciones. – suspiró. – La carta era para mí. Nahuel y yo hemos estado viéndonos desde hace un tiempo. Y me dio la nota cuando nos besó las manos al irse a comprar el helado. Pero cuando Jake subió a buscarme, la escondí en tu libro rápidamente y luego me olvidé por completo de retirarla.

– ¿Pero Jake no sabía nada? Digo, él puede ver tu mente cuando están en fase

– Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no transformarme más. Ahora no me enojo tan fácilmente. – se sonrojó. ¿Leah sonrojada? Si que esto era raro.

– ¡Por eso es que estabas tan enojada cuando nos viste llegar de cazar a Nahuel y a mí! ¡Estabas celosa! – Nahuel rió y Leah se sonrojó aún más. – Ewww.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Nahuel.

– ¿Sólo hicieron pop corn en mi cocina? – pregunté con miedo. Ambos se pusieron fucsia. – ¡Por eso estabas tan cansada!– Pero sigo sin entender qué hacía Jake acá y por qué actuaba así. ¿Por qué te dan asco mis besos? – me di vuelta para verlo a la cara tristemente.

– ¡Debe ser que le gustan más los míos! – intervino Nahuel. Me volví para verlo enfurecida.

– Fue uno solo. Por accidente. – Nahuel levantó ambas manos apuntándome con sus palmas. – Además tú besaste a mi chica. ¡Estamos a mano! – bromeó. Le mostré la lengua y volví a ver a Jake.

– Quiero que pases menos tiempo con Nahuel. – le ordené.

– ¿Celosa? – rió Nahuel.

– Para nada. Es que se te pegó lo burlista. Y te hace parecer un idiota. – ahora era mi turno de reir. – Sólo en mi Jakie eso es adorable. – y lo besé.

– Sabes que te amo sólo a ti, mi vida. – me susurró. – Y si algún día hacemos fiesta… serás la invitada de honor. – bromeó y yo rodé los ojos. – Lo de Nahuel fue un accidente. Yo venía a hacerlo paliza porque pensé que la carta era para ti. Y me lo encontré… – tragó saliva. – Mejor dicho, él me encontró, pensó que yo era Leah y…

– Y te besó y bla. Ya fue. No hagas tanto alboroto. Ya todos lo sabemos. – Leah rodó los ojos.

– ¿Pero cómo no te diste cuenta de que era Jake? – le pregunté a mi amigo.

– Es que…

– Ahora sí que te quedas sin palabras. – me burlé.

– Con Leah estábamos jugando… al "vampirito ciego"… – explicó en un susurro casi inaudible.

– Desnudos. – agregó Jake y se sacudió como un perro que se acaba de mojar.

– Vale, vale. Suficiente de hablar de nuestra sana vida sexual. – se quejó Leah. – Ahora, si nos permiten. – y sin más, nos echó. Tomó a Nahuel del cuello de su camisa y se metieron en los arbustos nuevamente. Nahuel nos guiñó un ojo y nos saludó con la mano.

Cuando volvimos a la cama. Abracé a Jake fuertemente y recordando el sueño solté unas lágrimas de felicidad.

– ¿Qué te pasa, dulzura? – me tomó del mentón para verme la cara.

– Es que tuve un sueño horrible. – y se lo conté.

– ¡Wow! Te debes haber asustado mucho. – acarició mi cabello. – Nunca te voy a dejar. Además no sería capaz de dañar a alguien a quien quieres. Por lo tanto, nunca provocaría una pelea con Nahuel. Aunque, déjame decirte. Me siento un poco ofendido porque soñaste que él me ganaba. Pfff. – sonrió engreídamente. – Yo lo haría trisas en un segundo. – se jactó.

– Yo creo que si te besa, te saca bastante ventaja. – me burlé y Jake volvió a ponerse verde como cuando lo había encontrado más temprano. Aunque eso hizo recordar el beso de Leah y, gracias a mi don, Jake presenció el recuerdo; lo que hizo que en un segundo recuperara el color, me mirara pícaramente y sonriera estúpidamente. Bufé. ¡Hombres!

– ¿Qué tal estuvo? – quiso saber y levantó las cejas varias veces.

– _¡Oh, mi Jake! Yo Nahuel… Te daré Besos Fáciles… _– canté la canción de Sonohra, imaginando a Nahuel cantándole a Jake y besándolo, mientras usaba mi don para que mi novio lo viera también. Eso hizo que Jake se estremeciera nuevamente y pusiera cara de haber chupado un limón. Fue sencillamente hilarante. – Entonces, ¿nada de besos incómodos? – propuse ya más seriamente.

– Hecho. – aceptó. – Sólo besos dulces… – acto seguido me besó con toda la dulzura del mundo. – Tiernos… sexies… ardientes…– y mi otra mitad siguió con sus ejemplos haciéndome la mujer más feliz de todo el universo…

* * *

**Ya ven... detesto los finales tristes... necesito mi happily ever after!!! (mi "y vivieron felices para siempre")... Se dieron cuenta de q me salió bastante extremista el fic??? o super trágico o super cursi!!!! jajaja!!! **

**Ya esta idea del cambio de 180º se me había ocurrido cuando empecé a escribirlo... pero cuando me puse a narrar el cap me empezó a salir más flashero (delirante)!!!! En lo personal, me gustó!! Espero q a uds tmb!!!!! XD **

**Pasen por mi otro fic y por mis poemas si tienen ganas!!!! Besos!!!!!!!!!! Y gracias por los reviews, alerts y favs!!!!!!!!! Siempre son bienvenidos!!!! **

**Ahhh... fíjense en mi perfil!!!! Hay instrucciones de cómo hacerse sus propios Cullen-Accesorios!!!!!!! Ahora sí me fui... Besos (no incómodos!!! jeje!!)!!!!!!**

**LES DESEO AMOR E INSPIRACIÓN A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
